


(You’re) What Turned Me Into This

by ComposerEgg



Category: Danganronpa ∅, FanganAcademy Discord Roleplay
Genre: As in the possibility for comfort does not exist, Blood and Torture, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death of the Author, Eye Trauma, Fangan Ronpa: Fangan Academy, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I won't stop ya from reading it how you want, I'm not tagging this with a ship tag or hateship but I mean, Loss of Bodily Autonomy, Psychological Torture, Rated E for torture, Thanks VR! Thanks Rin!, Torture, hand trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: Andthere. That’s the terror they want. Ice dripping into his veins, needlepoint injections as he freezes. As he becomes a solid block of crystalized fear.They will sculpt him into a monument dedicated to the wounds he’s inflicted sevenfold, and then they will make himshatter.Rin Sasaki has reached a breaking point. They have the tools at hand to bring someoneelsedown with them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Round 2: Danganronpa: Deus Ex Machina





	(You’re) What Turned Me Into This

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here because you're subscribed to me for hurt/comfort twewy you've had your fair warning! Tags and summary! Welcome to my highest rated fic it's just torturing Danganronpa OCs for fun and profit (the profit is validation and enjoyment of sharing my writing with others).
> 
> TW: Torture, so much torture, 2k of torture. Eye trauma, hand trauma, finger trauma, mouth trauma, mental trauma, implied future gaslighting (sorta). Fear of noncon (explicitly not threatened, but feared by the tortured).

“You _really_ are fucked up, _Gotake_ , if you thought visiting again wouldn’t lead to this.” Rin laughs, twirling a bloody knife in their hand, and wiping away the stray crimson staining their face with their sleeve.

“You’re _deranged_ , Rin,” he spits, spitting blood. Both hands pinned against the wall of their testing chamber, and both ankles chained. A moth on display, wings and freedom stripped away. There’s _fear_ burning in those eyes, unspilled tears from the agony of having lines carved through his skin. It makes them grin.

“Now now, you know the rules. Say something I dislike, and you lose a tooth. If you run out of teeth, I’ll take your tongue!” They grab his jaw, and in their other hand, use the pliers to tear another tooth out, ignoring his choked scream as they place it with the other three. Unworried about something as silly as _retaliation_ , an attempted bite. Not when they’ve planted a fun little virus in _his_ coding. Incapable of causing harm, no matter how much he strains against these tightened bonds.

There’s a thrill of exhilaration in their veins, watching him _bleed_. Dragging the pain out in whimpers, all false niceties of letting _him_ run the show dropped as soon as he stepped through the door, and into the warped walls of code set to contain, to _trap_.

It was far too easy, bending the lines of code to their own will. _Searing_ his skin with brands forged from Rin’s shiny new puppeteer’s strings. To drag him by the collar they affixed to his neck, and toss Gotake into the realm that has always been under _their_ control.

“How-- How are you planning on getting away with _this one_ , then?” He fights to hold a smirk on his face. It’s almost _adorable_ , how hard he’s trying to maintain this inane _posturing_.

“Oh, you really have no _idea_ how much power you let ‘Lin pass on to me, do you?” A chuckle. A stomp to the jaw, as gravity obeys their commands. That’ll leave a bruise, and knock a few more teeth loose. “I may not be able to undo my _restriction_ , but you’ve given me everything I need to ensure that this? Won’t be _perceived_. And if I push a bit too far? Well, I can always just press the _reset button_ , and you’ll be all nice and fresh for another round.”

And _there_. That’s the terror they want. Ice dripping into his veins, needlepoint injections as he freezes. As he becomes a solid block of crystalized fear.

They will sculpt him into a monument dedicated to the wounds he’s inflicted sevenfold, and then they will make him _shatter_.

A scream shreds the air as Rin slices clean through his right middle finger. And then another echoes, as they take the left. Leaving two oozing stumps, and Gotake a sniveling mess. Small, aborted attempts are made, to pull his hands toward his chest, to try and hold the wounds close. The knives embedded in his palms only cut deeper at the foolish move.

They leave him like that, for a moment. Admiring their handiwork so far. The general image is starting to take shape. But in this paper, of _How much pain can Gotake take, until either Rin Sasaki is satisfied, or he breaks_ , this is only the introductory paragraph.

Gotake needs to shed far more blood, before the research written in crimson is done. Rin’s only just given the thesis statement, after all. Time to show their work, ink dyeing the pages red.

Eyes scan the bruised, bloodied body, until they glance at his own set. Two sacks of soft tissue, organs just _begging_ to be dug into. All they need is a solid, metal spoon. Something _easily_ made accessible by the nature of VR.

"Having two eyes is a luxury that you've chosen to forfeit, you know. The moment you thought _you_ could fit the role of tormentor; I gained the privilege of being the last thing your left eye sees." Rin ever so gently… Places the spoon by the side of his eye.

They want to capture the terror. The dread. The small, forceful, “You wouldn’t _dare_ ,” that comes scraping from his mouth, run ragged on the throat torn from needled screams.

Rin leans in, and gives him a toothy grin. An electric _hum_ under their skin, rushing from their nails sunken into the buzz of power now held. Just like how they hold his face with their free hand, nails digging into his skin. “Let this serve as a reminder, Gotake, you will _never_ be able to predict me.”

Metal digs into the eye with a _squelch_. Severing the muscles holding it in place, pushed deeper and deeper, carving it out. It reminds them of scraping out the insides of a pumpkin, almost. The liquid smells of iron, not pumpkin, red instead of mushy orange. But the scrape, as they drive the spoon around the organ, as it _pops_ out of its socket, is rather like scooping out the gunk, or popping out the jack-o-lantern’s eye.

Though, pumpkins scream far less than Gotake, so Rin still prefers those times spent with ‘Noka, setting the false candle bulbs into the hollowed-out shell of a gourd. Shame they can’t use the hollowed eye-socket for anything near as fun as _that_.

Checking his hands, it seems he’s tried to pull himself free again, convulsing inwards at the pain. Fingers curled tight, missing stubs still showing their shock flesh.

Rin busies themself with their phone, for a bit. Performs some cleanup work, because the myriad of teeth and fingers and eye floating in their lab really does paint a telling picture of what they’ve been up to. Confirms that Merlin won’t be here for another few hours at the least. Lets Gotake _bleed_.

The noise of phone vibrations as they tap away fills the air, nicely complemented by the harsh breathes and whines escaping his mouth nearby. It’s not anything so pretty as to be called _music to their ears_ , but the sounds of the tormentor suffering his own torment… It has a nice ring to it.

It’s only when he starts to slip from consciousness, overwhelmed, adjusting to this reality inflicted upon him, that Rin hits the reset button. Major injuries fade away, but signs of damage still linger in bruises and blood. He’s not free of it all just yet.

And _oh_ , the psychological pain still lingers. The fingers, the eye, the teeth, they’re all there again. But as he lays on the cold, hard tile floor, one hand clutched over his new eye as tears flow free, they _know_.

Rin kneels, runs a hand through his hair, just to see his failed flinch. _Good_. He can’t even take comfort in attempts to escape, or control his own body, now. The code constricting him is _far_ too tight to deny them the pleasure of seeing the horror solidify, and sink into his gut. A stuttered breath is all he gets.

They yank him up by the hair, force him onto his knees, and lean back, observing the way he twitches, tries to push past the iron grip buried within his skin. It’s no use, of course, Rin has their claws in him.

“I must say, Gotake, you’re _far_ more aesthetically attractive like this. Broken, bruised, bloodied. Really ups the appeal from your usual shitty mediocre.” They laugh, and idly toss a knife. Amuse themself with the way he can’t move away, can’t escape the slice of his ear as half the lobe gets cut. “You’re just so _adorable_! Squirming, helpless, trying to hold spite on your face but crying tears and shaking in pain.” They lick their lips, before biting down on their tongue as they consider him.

" _Rin-- please--_ " he's stuttering through his words, muffled by the agony which still burns in his body.

All his pitiful begging gets him in return is a snort. "I'm _torturing you_ , but I'm not a _monster_. There's some lines I don't cross." Sure, he's oh so pliable, three-fourths broken and pleading, but there's parts of Rin he will _never_ get to see. Besides, it's far more fun to bind him in their web and strip bodily autonomy from him in other ways. He hasn’t been made _hollow_ yet, but that’s something they intend to fix.

It's so _simple_ , dragging their knife across his body. Slipping the blade beneath his skin and painting a picture with the cuts, each stroke a new dip into the ink, a new brush of beauty. Beauty mined from the depths of disgust, even the epitome of evil can be molded into something _far_ more exquisite.

The taste of bloody iron sits on their tongue as they shear through his, their blade dyed red with the result of their work along his arms, his neck, his chin, as they trailed to the inevitable rending promised days ago. Not that Gotake would be able to process the threat completed, or the slippage of _time_.

Every second an eternity, every eternity filled with agony. The code to stop this from him was already in the system, and they'll give it back later, but for now...

A tribute to Junpei, timeless torment against the one whose act of thievery stole it from him, and him from them.

This is all he knows. All he knows as inch by inch his skin is carved from him, muscles and tendons shorn through. No tongue to utter words of protests, pleas ripped from his through, screaming from his drumbeat heart unable to form meaning as he shatters. Breaks apart, falls into the unending screams, choking on blood and spit and tears. All he knows, broken and melted by the searing heated hatred of Rin’s rage.

His power, his _self_ , the boredness and the act, torn away by their own pain. The never-ending deluge of injury and misery becomes his eternal normal. Never allowed to escape the tattered remnants of his body. Confined in his mind and left to _experience_ it all in the unblinking eons, stripped from control, stripped from his ability to deny the ceaseless pain, all those millennia ago.

Until finally, _finally_ , Rin sets down their knife. Puts away their tools. Leaves him crumpled, uninjured, broken on the floor. Lets time re-exert itself upon his mind.

Rin smiles, cold and empty, as they step back, as they use the code to clean themself and their lab of evidence.

“Leave, while you still can. I think I’ve taught you well enough not to come back, this time.”

As Gotake, trembling with fear and pain--pain that will _never_ be seen except by the one who hates him--cowers and flees their lab, Rin returns to their desk.

They have turned him into a living monument to their bitter, blackened heart. More fascinating now than he _ever_ was before. The gnawing, hungry darkness sated with the blood that’s spilled all across their to-do list. Overflowing from the single point it held, until they were satisfied. Until the smoke from their blood choked Gotake like he did to _them,_ when he put a noose around their neck with the threat of their glitch.

Their fury abated, they feel a bit better, knowing just how _worse_ they’ve become.

But Rin didn’t choose to start a killing game, didn’t choose the position they were forced into. They’re a reflection of circumstance. Dealing their own justice, in the form of vengeance.

He took their _heart_ , with ‘Noka, with Junpei, with ‘Lin (not now, not yet, but inevitable). He took their control, their life from them, and, well…

An eye for an eye may make everyone blind, but they’d rather suffer in the dark, if it means Gotake got dealt the same fate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please drop a comment below!! Let me know if you liked my first foray into torture fic, what parts were your faves, all that good stuff :D
> 
> (And if you're not from the rp group this is from holy shit where'd you come from?)
> 
> S/O to said friends for being my family and for supporting me and encouraging me to write this!!!! I love yall!!!!!


End file.
